Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
In some circumstances, the infusion pump devices may include a drive system in which a threaded rod is advanced by a drive wheel. The threaded rod can be advanced toward a plunger that acts upon a medicine in a reservoir to dispense a portion of the medicine. When the infusion pump device is subjected to significant pressure changes (e.g., an impact such as a drop on the floor, a significant change in altitude and ambient pressure, or the like), a dose of the medicine could be inadvertently dispensed to the user. For example, when the infusion pump device is subjected to an impact from being dropped onto a floor or other surface, the threaded rod of the drive system, the drive wheel of the drive system, or a combination thereof may undergo a slight shift or movement relative to the medicine reservoir such that an increment of the medicine is inadvertently forced out from the medicine reservoir.